


Space Wolf/Baby Shenanigans

by taracrinkles2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little Kosmo/Baby shenanigans, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Klance, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracrinkles2012/pseuds/taracrinkles2012
Summary: Kosmo and Lance and Keith's daughter kind-of Sort-of crash Keith's debriefing meeting after returning from a mission with the blades
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Space Wolf/Baby Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This popped into my head a few days ago and thought it would be a really cute little drabble to write. Hope all who read enjoy and get a bit of a laugh out of it!

Keith was debriefing his team after the reformed Blade of Marmora’s most recent relief mission in one of the private meeting rooms with the Galaxy Garrison. He was eager to finish and get home to his husband and baby daughter, Luna. This was the first mission he had left home for since he and Lance had adopted her, and holy quiznack did he miss them both while he was away. He was so focused on his screen and addressing his fellow blade members that he didn’t notice Kosmo disappear with a signature POP, though he usually sat right next to him during these times.

He even pretty much brushed off the POP upon Kosmo’s return. It was only after a few members in the room started loudly clearing their throats, and a few hushed whispers that his attention was diverted. He quirked an eyebrow at his team, trying not to seem too annoyed “Something somebody wants to share?” he states in an authoritative tone. Axca, who was part of the mission laughs a little before looking to him. “Oh wise leader, I think you should look down.” She states almost slyly, still biting back a laugh. Keith calls her bluff and casts his eyes downwards, scanning the meeting room floor when he sees a pair of bright blue eyes, a head of blonde curls and a mint blue onesie on all fours crawling towards him. He gasps. “Luna, How did you get here?” he questions as he lifts his daughter into his arms and then it dawns on him. “Kosmo, did you do this?”. He looks to the cosmic wolf next to him, who whines in response. “Ok, I guess we’ll continue like this then.” He sighs, stifling back a laugh at the while situation. 

The rest of the meeting goes off without a hitch, as there wasn’t much more to be discussed before everyone separated to return to their friends and family. Keith exits the meeting room with a napping Luna curled up in his arms and Kosmo walking alongside his master. They begin their way back to their garrison co-op when Keith stops after hear a very familiar voice, sounding frantic.

“Someone or something must have stolen her from her crib! I put her down to get her a bottle before her nap and she was just…gone! Vanished out of thin air!”  
Keith follows his husband’s frantic cries into one of the garrison security offices where he finds Lance and a worried Hunk trying to console him. “We’ll find her, Lance. We just need to stay calm for now and think clearly.” “Oh Quiznack, Keith is going to freak out! He’s coming home tonight, and this is the first thing I have to say to him!?” He nearly screams before lowering his head into his hands, groaning. Hunk’s face lights up as he spots Keith in the doorway of the office, seeing Luna in his arms. He taps Lance’s shoulder “Um, I think you should look up buddy.” Lance takes his hands from his face and nearly breaks the chair he was sitting in from launching himself across the office to his husband. “Keith! Thank god you’re back! I—I don’t know how to say this, but Luna is missing! So-someone broke into her nursery and took her right from her crib!” He blubbers, very much on the verge of tears. 

Keith can hardly stifle a laugh at his currently super oblivious husband. “Um… you mean the sleeping baby I’m holding right now?”. This forces Lance’s gaze downward, to the very much safe and sound baby girl in his husband’s arms. He then eyes his husband suspiciously “Wait just a second! Is this some sort of prank you were pulling on me!?” He screeches, flinging his arms up in dramatic fashion. Keith scoffs “Of course not, I would never play such a cruel joke! Kosmo must have sensed that I missed you both a lot, and teleported her into my debriefing meeting, so I just kept her with me until we finished.” He explains. “Also, lower your voice before you wake her up!” Keith hisses. Realization dawns on Lance’s features before he begins to laugh. “Why didn’t I think of Kosmo!? Dios mio I must have looked like such a mad-man!”. He hides his face in embarrassment, continuing to laugh a little. Keith smiles “Hey, it’s all right, at least you didn’t wreck this place trying to find her like I probably would have.” He chuckles. Hunk walks up to the couple, beaming. “Well, glad that mystery was solved fairly quickly!” He laughs. “Welcome home, Keith. Happy to see you back in one piece!” Hunk smiles, attempting to hug him without disturbing the baby in Keith’s arms. “Thanks Hunk, it’s good to see you too.” Keith replies warmly. “You guys have to come by sometime this week, I have some new recipes I’ve been learning and would love to have people over to try them!” Hunk exclaims excitedly. “Sounds like a plan, buddy. We’ll call you tomorrow and make concrete plans.” Lance beams at his best friend. “Sounds great! I’m gonna head back home now, hope you three have a good night.” Hunk replies as he makes his way passed. 

“Good night, Hunk!” Lance and Keith respond in chorus as hunk leaves them. Lance sighs, shoulders sagging with relief as he finally lets the tension leave his body. “ Well, I’d say that’s enough excitement for one evening.” He laughs a little. He then looks to Kosmo sitting next to Keith. Kosmo’s ears go back a bit and he whines, as if he is about to be punished. “Hey, boy there’s no hard feelings, no one is mad at you.” Lance coos as he scratches him behind the ears, definitely his favorite spot. “We should be getting home, too.” Lance looks to his husband. “You must be starving, and Luna still needs dinner and a bath when she wakes up.” Lance then grimaces. “If she fell asleep with you so early, she’s going to be wide awake when we try to put her to bed later.” He laments. “Don’t worry, I’ve got her tonight. You’ve been on your own while I was away.” Keith replies, giving his husband a quick peck on the cheek as the begin the walk back to their garrison house. “You’re the best.” He sighs happily. With that, they continue their trek home.


End file.
